tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deamos
An alien race that appears in Seven Deadly Sins Mew Mew. Overview They are a race of alien that is similar to that of demons, which means they have horns of sorts on their heads and can use various abilities similar to that of a demon. They have a longer life span then that of humans and do not require much to reproduce their race. Appearance Simple Daemos Example.png Simple Daemos Example 2.png Simple Daemos Example 3.png Various examples of what Deamon could look like --> They are an alien race that look similar to humans but they have various sizes and shapes of horns on their head. Their skin tone and hair color can vary form light to dark in various different colors such as black, white, brown, red, orange, pink, blue, blonde and many more colors. Though their eyes are always dark red and they usually have various shapes and depictions of black on their body, in various spots such as the head, the arms, the torso or even the legs. History Daemos lives somewhere out in space, on an unknown planet in the galaxy. It is said they've been around for 3,000 years or more and have been living on their planet. It's also stated that they've had many wars with the humans (scientists) and Mews since long time ago and had many battles fought, either side either won or lost but it's unclear who won each war. Age Deamos have a long life span, which outlasts both the humans (scientists) and Mews put together. They are said to age every 100 years, making them slowly age despite their appearance. Some could be young but look older since their species grow faster then humans do but also age slower. Reproduction The way Daemos reproduce is actually very similar to that of humans. Though both women and men could give birth, due to the fact that their bodies have a special gene in them allowing men to reproduce if needed. Like if anything where to happen to their race such as close to extinction or being claimed by something or someone, men Deamos can reproduce children in order to save their race. Though baby Deamos grow faster then humans, for example, a baby Deamos can be 1 or 2 years old but look 5 or 6 years old due to their body maturing much faster then that of humans. Learning Deamos tend to learn quickly since their born, though their planet has no learning facilities like humans do but they do have a giant academy that teaches them since their born and ready to walk and semi-talk. They are separated into each class by their age so each can get the necessary learning information one step at a time. The school teaches them about their history, reproduction of their race, Earth, humans (scientists) and Mews, abilities and many other necessary things. Abilities Deamos have abilities similar to that of demons but the certain abilities they are born with are: floating, excellent eye sight and excellent hearing. But unique abilities to each one of them is either uniquely born with, inherited from birth or learn over a various course of training. Some Deamos abilities can range from either breathing fire, manipulating fire, manipulation earth such as rocks, sand, mud or even to plants such as trees and flowers, invisibility, frost generation and many more such abilities. Known Deamos *Kami *Shinrai *Chinmoku *Suimin *Ai *Pisumeka *Pyua *Matsu *Shinjitsu *Noburu Category:Princess Mew Category:Alien Races